


Caged - eingesperrt

by Aika86



Series: 120 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts- 120 stories, Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fatherhood, Pre-Series, The human life of Fergus MacLeod, non-graphic birth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Wir alle kennen Crowley, aber wer war er, bevor er zum Dämon wurde? Wer war Fergus MacLeod?





	

Von heute an hatte Fergus noch genau zehn Jahre. In den nächsten zehn Jahren sollte sein neu erworbenes Prachtstück ihm viel Freude bereiten. Das war zumindest sein Plan. Als unehelicher Sohn einer Hexe könnte er niemals einer anständigen Arbeit nachgehen, geschweige eine anständige Frau finden. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, in den nächsten zehn Jahren von Ort zu Ort zu fahren. Als geheimnisvoller Fremder wollte er die Frauen beglücken. Der Vorteil seinen Todestag zu kennen lag klar auf der Hand. Die Syphilis konnte ihm egal sein. Er würde dem Wahnsinn nicht anheimfallen, da er vorher sterben würde. Doch seine Pläne fanden ein jähes Ende, als er in der zweiten Ortschaft Anne schwängerte. Anne war die 17jährige Tochter des örtlichen Scharfrichters. Fergus hatte die Wahl: Den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht zu sein vor dem Zorn ihres Vaters, der über die Landesgrenzen hinaus bekannt war. Oder er gab sein Plan auf das ganze Königreich zu beglücken, um Anne zu ehelichen. Er sann über seine Kindheit. Er war ein Ausgestoßener, seine Mutter hatte ihn früh verlassen. Einmal hatte sie ihn sogar versucht für drei Schweine zu verkaufen! Er erinnerte sich an die einsamen Nächte in der Hütte, in denen er sich auf seinen Strohballen gelegen und sich nach einem Vater gesehnt hatte. Sein Kind verdiente es, einen besseren Vater zu haben. Zumindest einen Vater, für die ersten neun Jahre seines Lebens. Fergus fasste sich ein Herz und bat Annes Vater um ihre Hand.   
  
Nur sieben Monate nach der eilig abgehaltenen Hochzeit, saß Fergus mit einem Krug Bier vor seiner Hütte. Von drinnen hörte er seit Stunden, das Wehklagen, Schreien und Flehen seiner Frau. Die Geburt war lang und beschwerlich. Fergus dachte darüber nach, was er machen würde, wenn das Kind die Geburt nicht überleben würde. Oder Anne. Oder beide. Ohne Kind wäre er frei wieder zu reisen. Er nippte an seinem Bierkrug. Ein markerschütternder Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hatte seine Mutter auch so gelitten? Hasste sie ihn deswegen so sehr? Plötzlich wurde die Tür seiner Hütte aufgerissen. Die Hebamme trat verschwitzt und blutig durch die Tür. „Ein Knabe wurde geboren. Euer Weib braucht jetzt Ruhe. Kommt nicht vor dem nächsten Sonnenaufgang wieder.“, verkündete sie. Fergus wusste nicht, ob er glücklich oder traurig sein sollte, noch wusste er wohin mit sich, so ging er in den Pub. Er spürte die Last des Vaterseins bereits jetzt. Er konnte kaum sich und Anne ernähren, wie sollte er noch ein weiteres hungriges Maul stopfen? So hatte er sich sein Leben nicht vorgestellt. Der Whiskey würde ihn mit Sicherheit trösten.  
  
Gavin war mittlerweile fünf Jahre alt. Ein Kind, wie man es keinem Vater wünschte. Klein, aber zu schwächlich, als dass er in der Kohlemine arbeiten könnte. Mit Tieren hatte er kein Händchen, sodass er nicht mal Schweine im Stall hüten konnte. Noch dazu ist dieses Kind ständig krank, lässt sich jedoch nicht dazu bewegen zu sterben. Anne hatte noch mehr Kinder gewollt. Sie sorgte sich um ihre Versorgung im Alter, doch Fergus war dagegen. Er verweigerte ihr den Beischlaf. Zumal von Annes Schönheit nach der Geburt und einer Pockenerkrankung nichts mehr übrig war. Sie keifte ihn die meiste Zeit an. Er war nur noch gut genug um Gavin zu züchtigen, wenn er mal wieder die Eier fallengelassen hatte oder es an dem nötigen Respekt gegenüber seinen Eltern mangeln ließ. Er züchtigte Gavin fast täglich. Fergus verbrachte seine Tage im Pub oder im Puff. Er hatte versucht, bei Annes Vater in die Lehre als Scharfrichter zu gehen, aber dieser hielt nicht viel von ihm und zog es vor seinen eigenen Sohn zum nächsten Scharfrichter auszubilden. „Fergus, du hast kein Talent zum Foltern. Du bist zu ungeduldig“, hatte er gesagt. Dabei hatte Fergus nur erkannt, dass der Mann die Information nicht kannte, die sie ihm entlocken wollte, also hatte er kurzen Prozess gemacht. Selbst für die Scharfrichter war er nicht gut genug. Fergus hatte seinen Traum von Freiheit und Abenteuer hierfür aufgegeben. Er hatte sich selbst eingesperrt in das Gefängnis einer Familie, die er eigentlich nicht wollte. Fast wünschte er der Tag, an dem sein Deal fällig werden würde, wäre schon gekommen.   
  
Fergus bemerkte früh die ersten Zeichen für seinen bevorstehenden Tod. Gavin und Annes Gesichter verzerrten sich in den letzten Tagen immer mehr zu Fratzen. Er hatte keine Angst vor der Hölle. Er nie in der Kirche gewesen. Sicherlich als Kind wollte er auch zur Gemeinde gehören, aber die Gemeinde wollte ihn nicht und so wuchs Fergus wahrlich gottlos auf. Er hatte nie den Pfaffen von der Kanzel über die Grauen der Hölle und das Paradiese im Himmel predigen hören. Er wusste, dass alle Menschen so eine große Angst vor der Hölle hatten, dass sie sich kaum wagten darüber zu sprechen. Irgendwie reizte es ihn, diesen Ort kennenzulernen. Er wusste wohl, was Folter war, er hatte ja schließlich die Tochter des Scharfrichters geehelicht, aber sie ängstigte ihn nicht. Es war nur der Körper, der geschunden wurde, niemals die Seele. Zumindest glaubte er das und so weit er wusste, seine Mitmenschen ebenfalls. Er brach auf, nachdem er den Höllenhund das erste Mal heulen hörte. Er wanderte so weit, er ihn seine Füße trugen, nicht weil er auf der Flucht war, sondern weil er in seinen letzten Stunden doch noch ein wenig Abenteuer genießen wollte. Wenn man dann hier draußen seine Leiche fand, würde man denken, ein Tier habe ihn so zugerichtet, so blieb seiner Frau und seinem Sohn die Schande erspart, dass er von einer unsichtbaren Macht zerfetzt wurde. So viel Anstand hatte sich Fergus McLeod behalten. Er kam nicht weit. Nur eine Stunde wanderte er im Wald, als der Höllenhund seine Pranke in ihn schlug. Fergus umarmte den Schmerz und den Tod. Endlich hatte seine jämmerliche Existenz auf dieser Seite der Erde ein Ende gefunden.


End file.
